


All My Dreams Fulfill

by AgentStannerShipper



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, aziraphale is definitely the kinkier one, even when hes the bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Crowley agrees to try something for Aziraphale.





	All My Dreams Fulfill

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of related to Love Me Tender, in that after all that sweetness, someone wanted Crowley to be a bit rough. I did too. I hope we had the same sort of thing in mind. 
> 
> I debated for a long while on whether I should tag dubcon or not. I decided not, because anything that looks like dubcon I've made sure to reference that the characters are very much into it, but if anyone thinks I should tag it just to be sure I'll add it in.

Aziraphale stroked his fingers through Crowley’s hair and sighed. “Oh, dear. That is lovely.”

Crowley looked up from where he’d been busy wrapping his tongue around Aziraphale’s cock, stroking in little wet teasing licks. He grinned. “Enjoying yourself, angel?”

“Very much so.”

“Good.” Crowley lowered his head again and went back to work.

Afterwards, they cuddled. This was something that Aziraphale had requested the first time they’d had sex, very quickly and in a firm tone because he’d been quite concerned that Crowley would simply leave afterwards, and he hadn’t wanted that. But as it turned out, for all his griping about being a respectable demon, Crowley did very much enjoy cuddling with Aziraphale. “It’s not my fault,” he’d complained a time or two. “You’re too damn comfy to lay on.” Aziraphale had simply smiled.

Crowley had an arm wrapped around Aziraphale’s waist, his forehead tucked against the back of Aziraphale’s neck as he moulded himself against the angel, twining their legs together to remain as close as possible. Aziraphale relaxed back into it with the hum of satisfaction of one who has just had a very long, very drawn out, and very good orgasm. It didn’t escape his notice that Crowley hadn’t gotten off.

He didn’t, sometimes, and that had always struck Aziraphale as a little bit odd. While Crowley’s main sin would never be lust, he did clearly enjoy sex, and he often spent a great deal of time lavishing attention on Aziraphale. However, he paid much less attention to his own pleasures.

“You’re quiet,” Crowley murmured. He pressed a kiss between Aziraphale’s shoulder blades.

“Just thinking.”

“About what?”

Aziraphale debated with himself for a moment. Then he said, “You didn’t come.”

“So? Sometimes I don’t.”

“But I always do.”

“I like making you come.” Aziraphale could feel Crowley’s grin against the back of his neck. “I like making you feel good, angel. Making you experience pleasure…I know for you there’s nothing wrong with lust, so long as it’s a facet of love, but as a demon, it really does it for me, you know? That thought that I’m corrupting you without having to actually worry about you Falling.”

He did know, and Aziraphale had always appreciated Crowley caring so much about it. And yet… “Would you ever consider doing it a bit differently?”

“Doing what differently?”

“Sex.”

Crowley propped himself up on one elbow, and Aziraphale turned onto his back. Crowley was frowning. “Am I doing something wrong?”

“No,” Aziraphale said. “It’s not that. I was just thinking…you’re always so focused on my pleasure that you often ignore your own.”

Crowley’s frown deepened. “I wouldn’t say I ignore it. It’s just not my priority, that’s all.”

“But what if it were?” Aziraphale pushed himself up into a sitting position and stared at Crowley earnestly. “What if we were to have sex, and you didn’t concern yourself with my pleasure at all? You just focused entirely on making yourself feel good and using my body to do it.”

He was surprised to see Crowley’s expression turn vaguely horrified. “I would never do that!” His voice took on a note of reassurance. “I’d never be that selfish, angel, I’d never treat you like that, like you were just some…some toy for me to satisfy myself with and discard.”

Aziraphale worried at his lip. Crowley was not getting it. “But what if that was what I wanted you to do?” he said.

“Why the Hell would you want that?”

Aziraphale winced, and Crowley calmed himself. More carefully, he ventured, “I just don’t understand what you’d be getting out of it.”

Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand between both of his own. He traced the bones with soft fingers and felt some of Crowley’s tension release. “You like the idea of corrupting me,” he said. “You like making me indulge in pleasure. I…I like the idea that it works the other way as well. The idea that you might be a little wilder, untamed. That you might covet me so desperately that you couldn’t control yourself.”

Crowley turned that over in his mind. “You…like the idea of, what, me wanting you so much I take you for myself?”

“More or less.”

“And you want me to be wild?”

“Rough,” Aziraphale clarified. “You handle me so delicately, and I love it, I do. But I think it might also be nice to feel you, er, dominating me?”

“Kinky, angel,” Crowley teased.

“Not like that,” Aziraphale said, although he couldn’t deny he’d had a few thoughts along those lines. And vice versa. “Just you being more aggressive with me. I am a celestial being, my darling. I will not break at your touch.”

Crowley gave that another moment’s thought. “Alright,” he said eventually. “I’d be willing to try, at least. If it would make you happy.”

“It would.”

“I’d like you to have a safeword, though.” He held up a hand as Aziraphale made to protest. “I don’t care if this is tame, kink-wise. If I’m going to…let go a bit, with you, I want something clear, something that I can’t mistake if I do something you don’t like. Alright?”

“Fine,” Aziraphale agreed. “Would you prefer Wilde or Mercury?”

Crowley snorted. “You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

“I will the moment you do, my dear.”

“Wilde, then. That name’s a mood-killer if I’ve ever heard one.” He scooted closer to Aziraphale and kissed him softly, cupping his cheek. “You will use it, yes?”

“If I need to.” He doubted he would have to, though.

Regardless, Crowley was satisfied. “Alright then,” he said, and drew Aziraphale back down on the bed so he could wrap the angel up again. “Tell me more about this idea of yours.”

***

Crowley threw open the bookshop’s door with an extra crack that reverberated through the air, damn near knocking the bell off its little string. Aziraphale looked up, a book in his lap, his finger resting against the page to mark the line he was reading. “The door was locked for a reason,” he said mildly.

Crowley slammed it shut behind him, and it magically relocked. He stalked across the room. “Upstairs. Now.”

“I’m almost done with this chapter, if you’d just-“

Quick as a flash, Crowley sent the book flying and snagged Aziraphale by the collar, dragging him upright and bearing his teeth in a snarl. “I said, upstairs now.”

For half a second, his heart pounded, wondering if that was a bit too far, but Aziraphale sucked in a sort breath, the kind Crowley had learned to associate with the angel’s arousal, and he gave a nod. Crowley relaxed minutely, and then shoved Aziraphale towards the stairs.

Aziraphale was fumbling with the knob when Crowley plastered himself against his back, curling possessive fingers around Aziraphale’s hips and pressing a tell-tale hardness against his arse. His fangs scraped lightly against Aziraphale’s neck. “Hurry up, angel,” he growled, low in his throat, “or I’ll be tempted to have you right here and now.”

Aziraphale got the door open and stumbled towards the bedroom. He let out a gasp as Crowley shoved him onto the bed, turning him onto his back and pinning him with a hand against his shoulder. Crowley pulled off his sunglasses, eyes burning molten yellow, and grinned down at the angel. He palmed himself through his trousers, drawing Aziraphale’s eyes to the bulge.

“I had a Hell of a day,” Crowley said conversationally. He slung a leg over Aziraphale, straddling his chest. He squeezed himself a little harder. “Mmm. Awful, really. All work, you know how it is. And you know what I thought?”

Aziraphale shook his head.

“I thought,” Crowley drew out the word, his tongue flicking visibly between his toothy smile, “I’ll bet the angel’s just sitting there in his shop, not doing an ounce of work. I’ll bet he’s made himself all comfy with a book, a nice little evening in.” Crowley slid forward a little, running his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair and seizing a handful of curls, yanking them back to expose the angel’s neck, his chin tilted up. Aziraphale’s breathing was ragged, his mouth parted ever so slightly. Crowley continued, “And I thought to myself, that’s just not fair. You, all comfortable and self-satisfied while I have to work. And I decided I’d earned a bit of a treat. That seems fair, doesn’t it? Something nice for how hard I’ve been working?” He released Aziraphale’s hair to cup his chin, drawing a thumb across Aziraphale’s lower lip. “Answer me.”

“You deserve something nice.” The words only came out a little shaky. Aziraphale couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so aroused.

“I do, don’t I?” Crowley purred. He hooked his thumb into the corner of Aziraphale’s mouth, forcing it farther open. “And I don’t know anything nicer than you.” He reached for his trousers, unsnapping the button and drawing down the zip. His cock popped free, springing up into the vee of his open fly, flushed and dripping. Crowley wrapped his hand around the base and slid forward just a bit farther, directing his cock down to paint Aziraphale’s lips with the fluid leaking from it. “Beautiful,” he said. “So, you’re going to lay there like a good little angel, and I’m going to take something nice for myself, aren’t I?” He tapped his cock against Aziraphale’s lower lip. “Open up, angel.” He realized he was forgetting something, and took Aziraphale’s hand, wrapping it around his thigh with surprising gentleness. His voice softened, “Squeeze three times if you want to pull off, remember?”

Aziraphale nodded, and Crowley slipped back into character. “Open up, then. Nice and wide, and I’d better not feel teeth.” Aziraphale’s mouth fell open, and Crowley pushed inside.

He groaned, and Aziraphale gagged slightly as he sank immediately to the root, forcing down the back of his throat and holding there. “Oh, that’s nice,” Crowley said. “Fuck, don’t turn off that gag reflex, feels so fucking good when you choke.”

He shifted his position slightly, bracing himself against the headboard, and pulled out nice and slow, savouring the wet heat of Aziraphale’s mouth. Then he thrust in again, and again bottomed out. He started up a rough pace, slow withdraws and fast snaps, humping himself into Aziraphale’s throat and grunting at the pleasure.

He wrapped one hand around Aziraphale’s neck and hissed. “Can fucking feel my cock like this. That’s how deep you’re taking me, angel, I can practically fuck my fist like this.” His strokes sped up a bit, and Aziraphale gagged again. “Shit, yeah, that’s it. Ripples around my cock like a cunt. Sometime we’ll play with that, yeah? You make a cunt for me to fuck, feel me ploughing into you just like this, thick and hard and deep inside you, filling you up.” He tightened his grip around Aziraphale’s throat, which would have cut off his airflow if Aziraphale hadn’t stopped breathing ages ago. “Suck, angel. I shouldn’t have to do all the work.”

Aziraphale obediently hollowed his cheeks, doing his best to suck at the length invading his mouth. Crowley pulled out a little more, his thrusts shallower so Aziraphale could pay attention to the head, his blowjob much clumsier than Crowley’s usually were, sloppy with spit as he tongued the shaft.

Crowley snarled and pulled out, surprising Aziraphale, who lifted his head in an attempt to follow after. He almost tightened his grip on Crowley’s thigh on instinct and remembered not to at the last second.

Crowley buried his fingers in Aziraphale’s hair again, forcing his head back down. “It’s good, angel, but not good enough. One of these days I’ll make you warm my cock, get me hard over and over again, never letting you pull off until you’ve got perfect technique, until you can blow me as well as I blow you.”

Aziraphale squirmed at the idea. He’d been able to resist manifesting genitalia so far, but arousal was overwhelming him, and he felt a pulse in his nether regions that was becoming impossible to ignore.

“But not today,” Crowley said. He climbed off of Aziraphale, vanishing both their clothes with a thought. He gripped his cock, wet with Aziraphale’s saliva, and pumped it. It was obscene, pushing more pearls of precum out of the tip, and Aziraphale nearly begged to have it in his mouth again, to promise he’d do better if Crowley would give him a chance.

Instead, Crowley said, “Hands and knees, angel. If your mouth isn’t going to do it for me, I’ll take something else instead.”

Aziraphale scrambled to obey, turning over onto his hands and knees as Crowley settled behind him, fingers digging into Aziraphale’s hips as he parted his cheeks, sliding his cock between them. “I love your arse,” he groaned, teeth scraping down Aziraphale’s spine. “So plush and soft.” He rutted harder, shoving Aziraphale onto his elbows with the force of it. “I don’t even need to come inside, could fuck you just like this and come so fucking hard I’d see whole galaxies, angel. Or your thighs, _fuck_ , your thighs, fucking love pressing between them, squeezing them tight around my cock.” He leaned even farther forward, so he could hiss directly into Aziraphale’s ear, “But today, angel, today I’m going to fuck you proper. I’m not even going to wait, not going to work you open at all. You feel how hard I am? Feel the way I’m pulsing against you, so desperate to come, so desperate to draw my own pleasure out of your body? I’m going to use you, angel, like my own personal fucktoy, and if you can’t come from that it’s your own fault.” He pressed his thumbs against Aziraphale’s hole, forcing it open just a little bit, and nipped at Aziraphale’s ear. “You better be ready, angel, because I’m done waiting.”

He took just long enough to line up his cock and then thrust in to the hilt, burying himself balls deep inside Aziraphale. The angel cried out, not because it hurt – Crowley might not have physically prepped him, but he had miracled him open and slicked the way – but because it felt jaw-droppingly, overwhelming _good_. Crowley groaned, “Oh fuck. Oh fuck, that’s good.” He started to thrust, not bothering to start out slow, ploughing Aziraphale’s arse in sharp, fast shoves that kept him deep, grinding into tight heat. “So fucking good,” he grunted. His fingers left bruises on Aziraphale’s hips, digging in sharply and he chased the tightness building up inside his balls. “You were made to be fucked, angel. You were made to take my cock, to have me pound into you until you’re a sobbing, aching mess.” Aziraphale yelped as Crowley’s fingers suddenly closed tight around his cock, too tight to really be pleasurable, fucking it into his fist with the force of his thrusts.

“I wanted you since that first moment in Eden,” Crowley snarled. His fist burned Aziraphale’s cock, whether from the tight friction or some unholy power the angel could not be sure. “I saw you there, self-righteous and beautiful, and I wanted to lay you flat on the ground and fuck everything holy right out of you. Knew that if I could just get inside you, I would never experience anything closer to pure bliss. You’re better than Heaven, angel, and fucking you is sweeter than any fruit.”

Aziraphale was being shoved into the bed with the force of Crowley’s thrusts. He wanted to get a hand under him, to adjust Crowley’s grip or to force it away, but he couldn’t move. He could only take it. He moaned, desperate, and Crowley panted, “I’m close, angel. Gonna come inside you, gonna fill you up until all you can feel is my cock, my seed. It’s so good, I can’t believe I’ve lasted this long, but I had to, had to draw out every moment of pleasure as long as I could, because that is how good you feel, angel. So tight, so… _fuck_.”

Aziraphale had come. It had been dragged out of him, unintentional and almost painful, painting the bed beneath him in white stripes. Crowley swore again and bit down hard on the angel’s shoulder as Aziraphale clenched around him, and his own orgasm burst from him. He kept fucking through it, hips pumping even as Aziraphale whimpered with oversensitivity, until he was completely spent, the last pulses of cum dripping as he finally pulled out and sat back on his heels, breathing hard. Aziraphale melted against the bed, his body aching in a way he hadn’t known was possible.

After a moment, Crowley’s breathing evened out and he hissed, “Shit.”

“Hmm?” Aziraphale felt Crowley’s fingers stroke gently over his shoulder. They skidded over the skin like they were slick, and Aziraphale twisted around enough to see that he was bleeding.

“I’m so sorry,” Crowley apologized. He was moving frantically, searching for something he could use as a bandage. Aziraphale surveyed the wound. It wasn’t deep, and it didn’t hurt all that much, and he found that it healed with only a little bit of stubbornness when he rubbed a hand over it.

“I’m fine, darling,” he said. “See?”

Crowley paused and then settled, although he still looked guilty. Aziraphale miracled away the mess they’d made and turned over onto his back, holding his arms out beseechingly. Crowley did not slither into them. Instead he sat on the edge of the bed and bit his lip.

Aziraphale propped himself up, “Crowley? Dearest?”

“We shouldn’t have done that.”

Aziraphale blinked, and a cold horror washed over him. “If you didn’t like it, you should have said. We could have-“

“I did like it.” There was a shudder to Crowley’s voice. “I liked it a lot.”

“Oh.” Aziraphale settled again. He frowned. “I don’t understand.”

Crowley shook his head and swallowed hard. “I…I _liked_ treating you like that. Saying those things to you. It…turned me on.”

“Wasn’t that the point? I did ask you to.”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t supposed to…it wasn’t supposed to be that good.”

“Why not?”

“Because…because what if that changes everything? What if I do that again?”

“I hope you do,” Aziraphale said. He sat up and put his arms around Crowley’s waist, resting his chin against the demon’s shoulder. “I don’t know what you’re expecting to change, my darling. It’s just something new to add to our repertoire. We both liked it.” When he felt Crowley startle in his arms he pushed on, “I did. I liked it. It made me feel deliciously used, which is precisely what I wanted. Because I knew it was me that you wanted, that it wasn’t just about pleasure, but about _you_ using _me_ for pleasure.” He pressed a kiss to Crowley’s shoulder. “If you don’t want to do it again I won’t push it. But I did like it.”

Crowley turned, just slightly, so he could press his temple against Aziraphale’s. He closed his eyes. “I don’t like thinking that I’m capable of that,” he said softly. “That I don’t care how you feel. I do care. I care so much, and it frightens me that I could be…well, demonic. Because demons aren’t supposed to care.”

“Think of it like this,” Aziraphale offered. “It’s not about not caring how I feel. It’s quite the opposite: this is something you know I like. It makes me feel very good. And it also makes you feel very good too. That’s alright, surely?”

“It’s not that simple.”

“It could be.”

They were both quiet for a long moment. Then, “You really liked it?”

“I did,” Aziraphale reassured him. “I would have used my safeword if I didn’t.”

Crowley turned to face him. Without the lust burning behind them, his yellow eyes looked hesitant, hopeful and unsure in equal measure. “We could…try it again sometime,” he said eventually. “Just not for a little while. I think I need some time to get used to the idea.”

“Done,” Aziraphale said. He found Crowley was a little more malleable now and was able to drag him down onto the bed for a cuddle. “Did you mean what you said?”

Crowley tensed. “Which bit?”

“The part where you said you’d wanted me since Eden.”

“Oh.” Crowley shook his head. “Sorry, angel. I didn’t really get a sex drive until a millennium or two in, and it took me a little longer to figure out it applied to you.”

“But did you love me? Even then?”

Crowley considered. “I think I did. I didn’t know it yet, but I think part of me already loved you the moment you said you’d given your flaming sword away.” As an afterthought and almost shyly, he asked, “You?”

“Oh, I don’t think so.” Aziraphale snuggled a little closer to Crowley. “I was too desperate to cling to the idea that I was still a good angel, that Heaven was everything to me. It took me a little while to get there. But I’m very glad I did.”

“Me too.”

They lapsed into silence again. This time, it was peaceful.


End file.
